The invention relates to a pulse radar apparatus, provided with a coherent transmitting and receiving unit, including a transmitter and a transmitting antenna for the transmission of radar pulses, and N juxtaposed receiving antennas and receivers connected thereto for the reception of echo signals and the processing thereof. In each of the receivers the respective echo signal is processed into two orthogonally phase-detected and digitised video signal components i.sub.r and q.sub.r, where r=0, 1, 2, . . . , N-1. A beamformer to derives from these components the orthogonal components I.sub.k and Q.sub.k of the video signal determined jointly by the N receivers in accordance with a receiving beam pattern k, corresponding with a specific elevation interval, where k=0, 1, 2, . . . , N-1, and supplies the orthogonal components I.sub.k and Q.sub.k through the beamformer output channel k.
Such a pulse radar apparatus is known from the Dutch patent application No. 8204616. This application describes the correction of errors in the beamformer output signals, which errors are due to mutual differences in gain and phase shift in the various receivers. These output signals however determine a relatively large elevation interval in which a target is observed. The present invention has for its object to adapt such a pulse radar apparatus to provide a more precise elevation measurement.